Homes and other user premises commonly have numerous “intelligent” devices, which provide information and services to users and which may also allow control of various local and remote systems. Increasingly, such devices have network communications capabilities, allowing communications between various types of devices and with remote systems, servers, and data sources. The common availability of such distributed and networked devices has created a number of new possibilities for services and other functionality.